Armor
The following is a list of armor available in Gangland. Motorcycle Gear Bouncing off the pavement after ditching your bike at 90 mph stings a little, so most riders wear some kind of protective gear, either old-fashioned biker leathers or more modern Kevlar gear. Leather Jacket The quintessential biker attire, referred to as the "colors" among motorcycle clubs. Members of a club decorate their jackets with a huge variety of patches that denote affiliation and their individual accomplishments. Leather Riding Chaps The counterpart to a biker's jacket, leather chaps protect the wearer's legs, along with looking cool. Kevlar Riding Jacket Designed for street bikes that can reach very high speeds, the Kevlar riding jacket is heavily padded, especially on the back and back of the arms. Not as stylish as a leather jacket, but a bit more protective. Kevlar Riding Jeans These denim riding pants are reinforced with Kevlar in key locations, particularly the hip and knee, and are nearly indistinguishable from regular jeans. Motorcycle Helmet This full-face motorcycle helmet has a flip-down visor to keep you from catching bugs with your face when you're riding at 120+. Fancy models may even have built-in headsets for communication or just listening to music. Skull Cap Steel skull caps are popular with old-school bikers. Not much help when you grind your face off on the asphalt, but hey, they're shiny and they look cool. On the other hand, the parts of your head they do ''protect are covered with a thick layer of steel, which offers a bit more protection than the average full-face helmet. Body Armor ''*See text Ballistic Vest, Standard This is a typical police-issue Kevlar vest. Light enough for extended wear, and not too bulky to be worn under clothing, but it'll be pretty obvious to anyone who bothers to look. Ballistic Vest, Ultralight The lightest form of ballistic vest, this is basically just a t-shirt with a few layers of Kevlar over the top. Its main advantage is concealability - an ultralight ballistic vest is nearly impossible to spot under clothing. Notice rolls made to spot an ultralight ballistics vest are made at -4 and are never prompted automatically. Ballistic Vest, Light This light Kevlar vest is designed to be relatively comfortable to wear over extended periods, and be able to be worn under regular clothing. Not as thin as an ultralight vest, but still hard to spot under a couple layers of clothing. Notice rolls made to spot a light ballistics vest are made at -2. Ballistic Vest, Heavy A heavy ballistic vest shows that you mean business and you're expecting to get shot at. It's too bulky to wear under clothing, but it features a set of bullet-resistant ceramic plates slipped into pockets in the vest and a pair of detachable guards that protect the arms. Wearing a heavy ballistic vest without the arm guards drops its weight to 10. Tactical Armor While ballistic vests offer decent protection under most circumstances, sometimes you need ''real ''armor. Tactical armor is a series of Kevlar, high-density plastic, and ceramic plates that - when combined with a ballistic helmet - cover the wearer from head to toe in a layer of heavy protection. Bomb Suit Sometimes, even tactical armor isn't enough protection, like when you want to play hot-potato with live grenades, or when you piss off the entire FCPD. Bomb suits are the ultimate in personal protection, turning the wearer into what is effectively a walking tank, but you're not going to get anywhere in a hurry, and you're not exactly graceful when wearing it. When wearing a bomb suit, Agility and related skills that require more than manual dexterity cannot exceed d6, and Pace is reduced by 2, in addition to any Minimum Strength penalties. Ballistic Helmet This Kevlar pot helm is what protects infantry and SWAT team noggins from flying lead. They're open faced for improved visibility, and often have attachment points for night vision goggles, heads-up displays, and other fun gadgets. Riot Helmet A riot helmet is a heavy plastic helmet issued to riot police. Their intended wearers can expect to have rocks, bottles, and other junk thrown at their face on a regular basis, so the helmet comes with a transparent, flip-down visor to protect the face without impeding vision. Category:Equipment Category:Armor